Victory
by Arsao Tome
Summary: AU OOTP, there is a new 'Dynamic Duo' in town and they just took out the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

It was time, the doors blew open and Neville Longbottom rolled in to the room with of all things, a law enforcment style shotgun. He was in a red and gold shirt, cargo pants, boots and gloves. He was strapped with a pair of glock .27 hand guns around his waist and on his back. Just then Bellatrix had started to rush him to attack. But he clipped her left knee and she went down. He slowly walked up to her as she was struggling to get away. "I owe you for my parents, bitch!" He said as he cocked his shotgun and aimed itto her head.

"I'll... see... you... in Hell Longbottom!" She said, Nev just smirked and put the muzzle on the gun on her forehead.

"Tell them I said, 'Hello'!" With that, he pulled the trigger and with that Bellatrix LeStrange's brains decoratedthe floor. "ALL CLEAR HARRY!" Just then the 'Boy-Who-Lived' had stormed in to the room, guns blazing. Twin, full auto 1911Ms taking out death eaters left and right. Then he holstered them and pulled out a 4 foot long katana with red and gold trim, Voldermort had started to laugh.

"Put those down, Potter!" He said Harry was in a red trench coat, black leather slacks, gold chaps, black boots, black boots, black underarmor muscle shirt, gold vest and gloves. His hair wasn't black anymore it was more silver if anything and his eyes were a hard jade.

"Well Tommy," he said. "What's the matter? Scared that this is the 'Power you know not'?" Harry smirked, "it could be." With that he leapt at him, sword high over his head and he brought it down. Voldermort's eyes widened as he saw his lives flashed before them.

"PROTEGO!" But the sword went right through it and cut him in half. But he was still alive.

"Oh you have got to be KIDDING ME!" He said as he lifted his headto look at the ceiling. "Nev, toss me your shotgun." So the Longbottom lord tossed him his gun and in one fell swoop, Voldermort's head was now a red mist on the floor and wall. The war was over; the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was now the 'Man-Who-Won'. He pulled out a bottle of Odgens Firewhiskey, took a pull and tossed the bottle to his sidekick. Neville caught it and took a pull and the they walked out the room. But not before they touched backs and hit forearms.

Meanwhile during poition class, Snape suddenly grabbed his right forearm and dropped to his knees screaming. Then he bent over throwing up his lunch and blood then fell face first in the mess dead. This happened all through out the wizard world even students were doing that. It was finally, truly over.

Harry and Neville apperated to the Great Hall, tired, dirty and bloody but they both had smiles on their faces. Harry was holding an open bottle of Odgen's and both slid down and leaned against a wall. The Hall was empty of course everyone was in class when all of the sudden, someone came in to see them asleep against the wall, an empty bottle of firewhiskey between them. Other students had come in and Hermione had forced her way to the front with Hannah Abbot and saw the two loves of their lives slumped over asleep. On the right middle fingers were friendship and honor rings with the Potter-Black crest on Neville's and the Longbottom crest on Harry's.

"Harry!" Said Hermione as she started to shake him awake.

"Hmm?" He said as he woke up. "Oh hey," he smiled. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Hannah was trying to get her boyfriend up as well.

"Don't you 'oh hey' me. Harry James Potter, where have you been? MUPH!" Harry grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"You taste like warm, sweet honey." He said drowsily. Hermione blushed a pretty cherry red; it was hard to say mad with him. Then he slowly stood up as Hannah helped her boyfriend up as well. "I guess it's time to talk to the crowd. Come on Neville," everyone was confused, what did he want to talk about?

"Harry?" Said Neville, "Could we get sober first?"

"Oh sure," Harry waved his wand over them and their hangovers were gone, it was going to take about a week to get rid of the alcohol in their system. "Where's the Headmaster?"

"On his way Mr. Potter." Said Professor McGonagall, Harry sighed.

"He's going to have to miss out then." Harry cleared his throat, "Hogwarts, professors and fellow students. I have very good news, the war is over!" Everyone was in shock, it's over? What happened to 'You-Know-Who'? "This time tomorrow, the Quibbler will get the announcement of Lord Voldermort's death." That really surprised them all, the Dark Lord is dead?

"Bollocks!" Said Ron everyone looked to the Weasley boy. "Where's you proof Potter?"

"Proof Weasel-boy?" Said Harry, "you want proof?" Harry held up a wand, a 13 and a half inch yew with a phoenix feather. "This looks familiar? 13 and half inch yew with a phoenix tail feather? Who wand is this?" Ron started to sweat.

"That c-could be yours!" He said.

"Hermione? Sweetie, what is my wand?"

"13 and a half inch holly with a phoenix tail feather and basillisk venom."

"Like this?" He pulled his wand.

"Yes, that's it!"

"Now I know I am not a wand maker like Mr. Oliveander, so I can't make wands right?"

"Of course not," Harry put his wand up and held its dark brother up and out in front of him. "As I said," he snapped it. "It's over. Peace will reign through out the wizarding world" All of Hogwarts exploded in to a loud cheer. All of the Gryffindors with the exception of Ron, grabbed Harry and Neville and them on to their shoulders. By that time Dumbledore had came in to the Great Hall to see what was going on.

"MR POTTER! MR. LONGBOTTOM! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He bellowed, Harry and Neville looked at the Headmaster with smiles on their faces.

"It's a victory party Headmaster," said Neville.

"Yeah my nickname changes tomorrow, to the 'Man-Who-Won'. It's finally over, DOBBY!" The elf appeared with a soft pop.

"Yous called Dobby Great Harry Potter sir?" He said.

"Yes I did Dobby, get the Great Hall a round of butterbeer."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir!" So he did and everyone had a bottle of butterbeer and Harry stood on the professer's table with Neville holding his bottle up.

"Heres to..." but Neville cut him off.

"You won, I make the toast. To best mates, heroes and VICTORY!" He said, everyone cheered as loud as they can.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, aurors had found the body of Peter Pettingrew with a note next to him.

_I was the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter. I was the one who betrayed them to Lord Voldermort. If you need proof, demand that Albus Dumbledore tell you he was the one who cast the charm that hid them._

_-Peter 'Wormtail' Pettingrew_

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," said Madame Amelia Bones. So she headed to Hogwarts to speak with the Headmaster.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts, everyone was reading the Quibbler. Harry was smiling as he read the headline:

**Dark Lord is dead! Boy-Who-Lived Won!**

_As of Noon yesterday, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' had became the 'Man-Who-Won'. The Dark Lord is dead, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had stormed Malfoy Manor and attacked any Death Eater, then they came up on the inner sanctum of Lord Voldermort and attacked destroying his Inner Circle._

_After their victory they reappeared at Hogwarts where they were honored and hailed as true heroes. We at the Quibbler are pleased that the war is finally over and glad that Harry Potter is safe and victorious._

Harry had closed the paper place it down, Luna was at the Gryffindor's table and Harry looked at her. "I have to give much respect to your father Luna." He said, "at least he knows the truth when he sees it." Luna grinned.

"Thank you Harry," she said. "I'll tell him about that." Then Dumbledore had went over to them and stood behind him.

"Harry my boy, I need to talk to you." He said.

"What can I help you with Headmaster?"

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Let me think about that, uh no you can say anything to me in front of the others. If it's about what the Quibbler wrote, I have nothing wrong with it. Because it's true, or are you calling Luna's father, me and Neville liars?"

"We can provide memories if you want Headmaster." Said Neville, Dumbledore gulped he wasn't ready for that. Just then Madame Amelia Bones, acting Minster of Magic, had came in to the Great Hall with a group of Arours.

"Hello Madame Bones," he said. "How can I help you?"

"By resisting arrest." She said, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the murders of James and Lilly Potter."

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSIBLE!"

"Pettingrew confessed before he died." She said.

"Surely, that won't stand in court."

"Not this time Dumbledore," she said. "The only thing that can save you right now is the truth so I suggest you start talking. Why did you seal the real Potter will?"

"What are you talking about?" Madame Bones just sighed.

"Then, I'm sorry to do this. As of the time of Lord Voldermort's death, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are hereby retired from Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of Wizengomt as a vote of 'No Confindence'. Take him away," the aurors took Dumbledore away. "McGonagall, you are now the Headmistress." With that, she left and headed back to her office.

Later Minerva went to her favorite lion and asked him to talk to her. "Harry, did you really kill Voldermort with muggle weapons." She asked.

"Headmistress," he said. "In the hands of an Armsmaster, they could kill me. I became Armsmaster of Europe last year."

"Armsmaster?"

"I'm sort of like Merlin with weapons. Neville is my number one weapons master, I personally trained him."

"Now that the war is over, what's next?"

"Well we decided to finish our education and be with our girls."

"I see, well congratulations Mr. Pot..."

"Headmistress, please call me Harry."

"Harry." She said, he smiled.

Later Hermione, Harry, Neville and Hannah were just relaxing by the lake, just talking when Hedwig came over to see them. "So, is it true?" Said Hermione Harry and Neville just looked at Hermione. "You Harry, are an armsmaster and Nev's a weaponsmaster?"

"Yep," Harry took the letter from Hedwig. "Let's see what you have there girl." So he opened the letter and started to read it.

_To: Lord Harrison James Potter_

_My Lord, I don't know if you remember me but I am Griphook; the Potter account manager. My bank manager, Ragnok would like to speak to you about the sealed Potter will. We must speak with at noon tomorrow. Thank you._

_Griphook_

_Potter Account Manager_

_Gringotts Bank_

Harry looked at the letter and smirked, "you guys want to go with me?"

"Sure," said Neville.

"I'll go," said Hermione. Hannah nodded, so they had went to their Headmistress, told her about the letter and she gave them permission to go to the bank the next day.

TBC


End file.
